1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for detecting multiple bridged taps. Specifically, the method uses a series of measurements made between the network and customer end of a loop to determine the number and length of bridged taps on a transmission line.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Determination of 0, 1, or more taps and their lengths is of importance to transmission quality and the overall performance of networks, such as the transmission of broadband signals over twisted pair copper wire. A bridged tap is a condition where two or more transmission paths are spliced together and one path leads to the intended customer. The second path is usually an abandoned path to a former customer that is now disconnected. The alternate path is called a bridged tap. Efforts to construct an efficient method to determine multiple taps are not available.